After the Battle
by RavenTheCat123
Summary: After the battle against Homeworld, Pearl and Rose start to talk... and maybe Pearl will finally be ready to admit her feelings? (Lemon warning)


Hey! Rachel here, with a Steven Universe fanfic. This is my first lemon, please don't be to harsh. Please read and review!

After the Battle

Pearl sat at the edge of the ocean, watching the waves crash and fall at her feet. She thought about what had just happened. The flash on light, Rose's shield… a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye and started to make it's way down her cheek. Gone. Everyone else was gone. It was only her and Garnet and… Rose.

Oh, Rose.

Her beautiful, long curly pink hair, her soft pale skin, her black eyes, her curvy body… but most of all, her free spirit. She had taught Pearl that she could be whoever she wanted to be. She was the best Gem to lead a rebellion against Homeworld.

 _I have to tell her how I feel,_ Pearl thought. _I have to._

"Pearl?" Rose's melodious voice sounded from behind Pearl.

Pearl wiped the tear off her cheek and turned to face Rose. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Rose asked. It looked like she had been crying as well.

"I don't know." Pearl answered. Rose sat down next to her. Pearl leaned against her. "Is it… over?"

Rose sighed and looked at the ocean. "I think so."

"So… we won?" Pearl asked.

"Doesn't really feel like a victory." Rose's eyes started to tear up again. "I could only save the two of you…"

"You did your best. You're _Rose Quartz_. You lead a successful rebellion against Homeworld. You saved Earth. And…"

"And what?"

"N-nothing…" Pearl said, her cheeks flushing blue. "You're the best friend I could have asked for." Rose smiled slightly. "Thanks," She said.

 _Get it together, Pearl! You_ have _to tell her!_

"I like you!" Pearl blurted out, her cheeks even bluer than before.

"I like you too," Rose said.

"Not like that. The way some humans like each other. Like… love."

"Love?"

"I guess…" Pearl's cheeks were now almost the same blue as the ocean. Rose put her hand on Pearl's.

"I think I might love you, too." Rose said softly. Pearl's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. I think I do." Rose said, smiling. She wrapped her arms around Pearl in a hug. Pearl hugged back, hardly believing this was happening. Rose presses a kiss against the gem on her forehead. Pearl lifter her head and kissed Rose softly on the lips. Rose kissed back, and parted her lips slightly. Pearl slid her tongue in and deepened the kiss. Rose slid one her her hands off Pearl's back and onto her chest. Pearl felt a strange feeling deep in her stomach that she'd never really felt so intensely before. Rose gently pushed Pearl away from the ocean and onto her back. Pearl let out a small moan as Rose continiued to rub her breasts.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Pearl asked, breaking off the kiss.

"I watched some humans," Rose replied. She began to kiss Pearl again, and reached her hand under the hem of Pearl's shirt. Pearl gasped as she began to stroke and pinch at her sensitive nipples. Pearl reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. She reached over to Rose's chest and began to squeeze her large breasts through her dress. Rose reached back one hand and unzipped her dress, and Pearl pulled it off. She slid her hands over Rose's beautiful breasts, happy that she had found the courage to confess her feelings.

Rose stopped rubbing Pearl's breasts and moved her hands down to Pearl's pants. She slid her hands under the hem of Pearl's pants and pulled them off. Rose slid one perfect finger over the orangy-pink curls over Pearl's pussy. Pearl gasped as pleasure surged through her body and heat began to pool between her legs. Rose added another finger and found Pearl's clitoris. She began to rub at Pearl's clit in a circular motion. Pearl moaned as she felt warm liquid begin to drip out of her vagina. Noticing this, Rose began to rub harder. She placed her other hand on Pearl's entrance and began to rub there as well. Pearl felt a pressure build between her legs and whimpered softly. Rose continued to rub and Pearl's legs began to quiver and her toes curled. With a loud moan of pleasure, Pearl climaxed. Warm liquid poured out of Pearl's vagina onto Rose's waiting fingers. Rose raised her fingeres to her mouth and licked them clean. Pearl let out a few deep breaths, feeling more relaxed than she had since the beginning of the rebellion.

"My turn." Pearl said. Rose rolled off of her and Pearl climbed onto Rose. She kissed her deeply on the lips before moving down to her chest. She began to suck on Rose's large breasts, remembering seeing a human do the same to another. Rose gasped as Pearl used one of her hands to start squeezing her other breast. She released it and began to trail it down Rose's stomach. She lifted her head from Rose's chest and focused on the pink curles between Rose's legs, beginning to tug at them gently. She slid her hand down to Rose's clit and began to caress it. Rose moaned softly, fluid beginning to drip out of her slit. Pearl slid her other hand over Rose's entrance and slowly slid in two fingers. She began pumping her fingers in and out as her other hand rubbed and squeezed Rose's clit. Rose's breathing sped up and her legs began to tremble. Her toes curled as she felt pressure build between her legs. With a loud gasp, Rose climaxed. Pearl raised her wet fingers up to her mouth, just as Rose had done. She enjoyed the sweet taste in her mouth.

Rose sat up, grinning. "I have one more idea," she said. She lifted one of Pearl's legs and slid her own under it, and lifted her other leg over Pearl's other leg. She began to grind her pussy against Pearl's. Pearl began to do the same. She looked into Rose's black eyes and smiled. This was amazing. Pearl felt pleasure building deep within her. She loved being so intimate with the gem she loved. They both began to move faster. With loud moans of pleasure, they both climaxed, their fluids mixing together. They broke off, smiling. Pearl curled up next to Rose.

"I love you," Pearl said.

"I love you too," Rose replied.


End file.
